telepathfandomcom-20200213-history
Telepath RPG 2
.]]Telepath RPG 2 is second game in the Telepath RPG series of games. This is the first game in the series to qualify as a tactical RPG. Game Plot Telepath RPG Chapter 2 follows directly from the story of the first chapter. You awaken in an empty bedroom in the top floor of a strange black building. Walking out onto the balcony, you realize that you are in some kind of city built in a vast underground cavern. You soon learn that you have been enslaved by shadowlings, and are forced to carry out a series of missions on their behalf in their civil war with the spriggats. Along the way, you run into old friends and learn more about the conflict, ultimately choosing what role you will play in determining its outcome. Combat Combat in Telepath RPG Chapter 2 is turn-based, tactical, and occurs on an 11-by-8-square grid. Before battle, the player arranges his available characters into slots, which determines their turn order once in combat. The goal of every battle is to kill all enemies on the battlefield (or, in a few fights, to kill the boss characters) while keeping your main character alive. If your main character dies, the game is over. Characters These Characters may join the Main Character: *'Anya' (Psy Healer) *'Darkling' (Psy Assassin) *'Dorgon' (Energy Golem) *'Festus' (Psy Healer) *'Flint' (Stone Golem) *'Gamblin' Jack' (Swordsman) *'Grotius' (Frost Spriggat) *'Guy' (Psy Fighter) *'Helena' (Swordsman) *'Niven' (Knifethrower) *'Shadowboxer' (Psy Assassin) Antagonists: *'Cerzak' *'Tastidian' *'Nelis' *'Dean Lukas' Other characters of interest: *'Hellion' *'Lala' *'Nightling' *'Thallion' *'Vagrant' *'Snarl' *'Flavin' *'Negatus' *'Penumbra' *'Gelf' Dialog and Advancement Telepath RPG Chapter 2 employs a dialog tree system similar to the one used in Fallout, which lets the player take multiple "paths" through conversations, sometimes with serious in-game consequences. Unlike most RPGs, Telepath RPG Chapter 2 does not use an experience point based leveling system. Characters advance when the player pays gold to train them in particular areas such as Psy Power, Psy Defense, or specific combat skills. When they reach certain milestones in their stats, characters may get special bonuses such as new attacks or a higher level in attacks they have already learned. Orbs There are eight orbs in the game that the player can find to boost his main character's abilities, bestow resistances, or teach new attacks. Most of them are hidden, and require perseverance to find. Walkthrough The walkthrough can be found here. Duel Duel mode allows one to battle a friend or oneself in one of the characteristic TRPG2 style maps. The two players must agree on the number of teammates per player (between 4-7), if the turn sequence is staggered or whole team (ie players swap turns after moving just one teammate, or after moving the whole team), and which of eight avaible battlefields they fight on. Then each player can customize their team by choosing units of 4 different classes. In some countries, there are TRPG2 tournaments. Unit Classes :Psy Assassin :Health: 20, PsP: 22, Speed: 9 :Attacks: Mind Blast (Range: 1, Damage: 7) Feedback (Range: 2, Damage/Healing: 10) :Psy Fighter :Health: 24, PsP: 20, Speed: 5 :Attacks: Mind Blast (Range: 1, Damage: 9) Pyro Blast (Range: 2, Damage: 13) :Psy Healer :Health: 16, PsP: 16, Speed: 6 :Attacks: Mind Blast (Range: 1, Damage: 4) Mind Shield (Range: 1, Healing: 13) :Shadowling :Health: 24, PsP: 20, Speed: 8 :Attacks: Mind Blast (Range: 1, Damage: 8) Where to Find the Game * SinisterDesign.net * Newgrounds Category:Game Category:Telepath RPG 2